Certain polymers such as polyarylates are known to posses certain advantageous properties such as, for example, excellent thermal stability. However, polyarylates are generally difficult to process and do not exhibit the requisite degree of impact strength and tensile modulus needed for certain applications. Copolyester-carbonate resins exhibit good thermal and impact properties. However, these resins are also somewhat difficult to process. Resins such as polyphenylene ethers exhibit good processability and good tensile modulus, while other resins such as polystyrenes exhibit excellent processability.
Thus a multicomponent blend can be hypothesized on the basis of blending resins possessing certain strong properties with resins exhibiting weaknesses in those same properties. However, certain practical considerations inhibit implementation of this theory. For example, all resins are not compatible with each other. Furthermore, certain resins cannot be blended together because they may adversely affect the properties of the blend, i.e., they tend to degrade each others advantageous properties.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide blends exhibiting good compatability of the various resinous components and wherein the weakness in certain properties of certain resins are offset or compensated for by the strengths of other resins in these same properties.